The Beginning of the End
by InkyBender
Summary: The story of the ice cream girl, Rosemary, and just how she became Baby's ghost. Multi-chapter
1. The Begining of the End

She had always looked beautiful to me. Giant, yes. But never scary. That smile was welcoming and always present. Daddy said she looked a little like my Mum. I don't think she really does. Not from the few pictures I've seen, but she would soon become something like a mother in my eyes. I was never allowed very close to her. I always had to stay just inside the room and watch from a distance. Daddy said that i would distract her, whatever that meant, and that i would be in big trouble if he caught me anywhere near the stage. Maybe he got protective because i liked her more than him. Or maybe he was just being a jerk like normal. Either way I tried to stay out of sight, out of trouble. Somehow she would always notice that I was there though. Her eyes would focus on me and she would smile brighter, sometimes she would wave me closer. I was too scared of Daddy to go too far into the room, and I guess she figured that out pretty quickly. Her smaller robots, the Bidybabs, would come over and talk excitedly with me whenever I was there. Always asking questions on when I would finally come in, what was my father like, and if Baby was my favorite. They were constantly asking things about me too. Did I have siblings, did I like Baby's singing, and after a while of talking with them, they asked if I was their friend now. I had laughed and said of course I was. The biggest one had hugged me tightly in a grip that felt like static was racing through me. Then he was racing off yelling at his sisters as the curtains closed on the last performance. I could have sworn that I saw sparks fly from his hands as he raced off behind the stage. I should have told Daddy, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him right? It wasn't like they were going to kidnap and murder me. We were friends! I trusted they would never hurt me.

I was there everyday. Standing in the doorway that led to Circus Auditorium and playing with the Bidys. Soon they were luring me in closer and closer to the stage. It wasn't long before I was finally right at the edge of the stage. From there she was even bigger. I had never really noticed the small details from the doorway. The little bells on her shoes chimed softly when she shifted. The way her faceplates moved in small ways that made her look like she was actually singing. She looked almost human from here. She almost looked like she was alive in a way, not entirely a robot. The song ended, and her eyes darted around the mostly empty room before she crouched down as close to my level as she could get. "Hello Rosemary, good to see you're no longer stuck in the doorway. I hope you liked the show." And with a wink she straightened as more kids flowed into the room. I stared at her, shocked and frozen in place. I only snapped out of it when a kid shoved me aside to see better. Normally a fight would have started but I couldn't bring myself to. so instead I stumbled out of the auditorium trying to figure out what just happened. She could move and talk outside of her program. She knew who I was, had overheard it from the few times I had to remind the Bidys. She remembered it too, she wasn't supposed to do that. But worst of all, she had been watching me.

Daddy couldn't understand why I avoided Baby's shows for the next week. He knew I was always asking to go in and be part of the shows, to be go in and actually see her. I had been too scared to tell him why. He would punish her in some way like he did us. He would change her too, and then she would forget. She wasn't supposed to act like that, it scared me a little. But a tiny bit of me wanted her to stay aware of who I was. I didn't want her or the Bidys to forget me. My brothers weren't the best friends and I didn't even have any besides them. I didn't want to lose my new friends this soon. I wandered the hallways of the pizzeria, listening to the other kids while I thought. My feet seemed to automatically take me to Baby's room. I hesitated at the door like I had before the Bidys drew me in, before I got brave. Baby was where she always was, singing happily to a group of kids staring up at her from in front of the stage. The Bidys were racing around as usual. Playing games with each other and the quieter kids. It was like nothing had happened or changed. Maybe Daddy had found out anyways, and I had been erased from all of their minds. I went to turn around and go back to another room when a jolt of static tingled through my arm. Electro beamed at me, and started dragging me further into the room. "Come on! Come on Rosie! Mum is gonna do something special next!" I let myself be dragged, a happy smile plastered on my face. They hadn't forgotten me!

It was the week before my birthday when I noticed that Baby was acting weird. She seemed jerky, like her servos had locked up and she couldn't move right. She sounded strained too. Almost like she was forcing herself to perform like normal. No one else really seemed to notice besides me and the Bidys. Maybe they didn't come around as often, or they just were too caught up in the performance to care. I watched from my spot from the table farthest from the stage, slightly worried about what was wrong with her. I didn't pay attention to the heavy sound of footsteps behind me until I felt a hand clasp my shoulder. It was the kind of grip that rooted you to a spot, the kind that hurt and made you want to run, but you couldn't. I turned my head with a smile. "Hi daddy!" He grinned down at me. He always seemed creepy to other people. You almost never saw his eyes because of his hair, and even if you did, they were an odd silver color that glinted almost evilly in the light. His voice rasped a little as he spoke, a side affect of late nights and too much work again. "Little Rosie. You get your wish for your birthday this year," he grinned wider, showing too many teeth. "Your birthday party will be with her." he pointed at the animatronic I had been watching. I beamed at him and twisted out of his vice-like grip to give him a quick hug. I knew that he would let me have my wish! He did always say he wanted the best for us. And with Baby at my party, nothing could happen that would make me any less happy. Everything was going to be perfect.


	2. How it Ends (?)

My birthday came much quicker than I had expected. It was going to be amazing! Lots of kids from school were going to there, and my best friend too! Of course Daddy would keep his promise and let me have Baby for my birthday. I could see her, and play with her, and not have to hide when Daddy came wandering through the halls. Nothing could go wrong on that day, it was all going to be perfect!

The pizzeria was sectioned off with little ropes with signs saying "Birthday Guests Only". My two favorite animatronics had empty rooms, and one of the bigger party rooms was decorated, just for me. Kids from school trickled in. They might not all like me, but the promise of cake and free pizza made everyone on the 'invite' list come. The gift pile grew larger, and the rooms grew louder as more people arrived. It wasn't long before Daddy let me throw the switches that turned Baby and Freddy on. Strains of music drifted from the rooms and the yelling of excited kids followed suit. Daddy had given me a rare genuine smile, and kissed my forehead softly, before pushing me out of the room with a "now go have fun Rosie."

Charlie was waiting for me when I came racing through the hallways towards Baby's room. She was bouncing around excitedly in her normal oversized black sweater, talking to anyone who would listen for even a moment. She pounced on me as soon as I was near enough, squeezing me in a hug that made it almost impossible to breath. It didn't matter that we saw each other almost every weekend, she was always just as excited as she was now. Just as I was about to turn blue from oxygen deprivation she let go and started to drag me into the auditorium. The performance had just started, and for that moment, everything in that day was perfect.

The hours flew by with Baby and Freddy's performances, and Charlie constantly talking. It wasn't long before the cake was eaten, and the presents opened. Soon it was going to be time to leave. To close up, and shut down the robots. Charlie and I stayed longer than the other kids. Hiding from her daddy and mine as they cleaned up and looked around for us. Staying hidden under the tables in Baby's room as we waited for them to find us. Her dad found her first, winking at me as he told Daddy that he had no clue where I was. And then, I was alone. Well, not completely alone, Baby was there too, still singing softly to the mostly empty room.

I wandered closer to the stage, slightly bored now that everyone was gone. But Baby was still here, she sparkled under the lights. And when I got closer, I could smell birthday cake, barely, but it was there. I leaned on the stage, smiling up at her. "I don't know why daddy never let me play with you... You're wonderful..!" It was whispered. I could barely hear it myself, but apparently she did. The singing stopped, and she crouched down to be able to see me. She smiled and looked like she was about to say something, but it didn't come out. She straightened and something started to rumble and grind softly. I watched as her stomach opened and a small vanilla ice cream came out of her stomach. It was very odd, Daddy had never said anything about Baby making ice cream. I scrambled up onto the stage, approaching her, eager for another treat that Daddy couldn't say no to. I was too focused on the ice cream to see her eyes turn black. I didn't see her head tilt awkwardly, or her mouth curve into a wide, creepy smile. I didn't even see what was waiting inside her, poised to strike.

Pain exploded in my chest. It didn't last very long, just the few seconds it took for the claw to drag me to Baby's stomach. I screamed and tried to get away, but there was no use in trying. The grip the claw had on me was too strong, and even if I had been able to get away, I wouldn't have survived the wound. A final tug, and I was inside her stomach. It was dark, and cramped, and I could feel the steady drip of blood from the puncture wounds. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, was in too much pain to either. It felt like forever but it must have only been a minute before everything started to shift back into place. Gears, wires, all assortment of metal pieces slowly started to come down. I was trapped already, but now I knew there was no way I was getting out of this. Then, there was nothing. And I was no longer existed


	3. The Aftermath

div style="background-color: transparent; border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica,Arial, droid sans font-size: 14px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 19.88px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #000000;"span style="line-height: 19.88px;" don't know what happened between that day and now. Something kept me here. Anger maybe, maybe grief, revenge, some twisted amalgamation of all three. I all I knew was that I was still here, and now I was trapped. Trapped in this underground facility surrounded by monsters. It hadn't been long before I had taken form. Two weeks, three at the most. So far I had barely begun to stretch the limits. Floating and walking through walls was fun, and I could do it to people as well. I could start feeling again after a month or so. Forcing a hand to become corporeal to pick something up, feeling a twinge of pain if I smacked into something by accident. The pain was a relief. It meant I was still a little bit human, even if I was still dead. The worst part didn't come until later, much later. It was during the new night guard's shift when it happened. An accident. There was screaming, terrible screaming, but only for a moment, and then silence. I don't know what had happened but I knew that it wouldn't end well. There was talking the next day when the pizzeria open. "Scooper", "too dangerous", "more security", and a name "Micheal". I didn't know what any of it meant, but the robots always seemed much more agitated when this 'Scooper' was mentioned. I didn't know what it meant, but they always seemed to work better after they had gone to the room. I didn't know what would be so bad about it, but I was going to find out. And soon. /spanbr style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: Helvetica,Arial, droid sans font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.88px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #000000;" clear="none" /br style="border-image-outset: 0; border-image-repeat: stretch; border-image-slice: 100%; border-image-source: none; border-image-width: 1; font-family: Helvetica,Arial, droid sans font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.88px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; border: 0px none #000000;" clear="none" /span style="line-height: 19.88px;"The night came quickly that day. The robots seemed restless, chattering and always moving. They knew something was up. They knew something was going to happen. I wish I had known too, but my anger got in the way of asking. I wish I could have had time to prepare. They came at midnight, turning off Baby and wheeling her into a room through the Funtime room. I followed, interested but bored at the same time. Whatever this scooping was, it didn't sound that bad, or intriguing. I followed the workers into a little room with a giant mechanical arm. They stood her there, and practically ran to the room on the other side of the glass windows. There wasn't much there, just a control panel and few big buttons. Buttons were pushed and a loud alarms started. One. Two. Three. A long pause. Then the mechanical arm sprung out from the wall crashing into Baby's chest with a sickening crunch. A pause, and another crunch, and then another. Her faceplates hung open, a dead look in her eyes, and wires spilling from the gaping hole in her stomach. I felt almost sick, a nauseating, burning pain starting to shoot through my stomach. Pain bloomed in my stomach, my chest, my face ached, felt like it was splitting into pieces. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move except to fall to the ground, shaking and curling into as tight as a ball that I could get. I don't remember when I blacked out from it, I didn't think that was even possible. I didn't know that we were connected and bound like this. And I didn't know that robots could feel this much pain. /span/div 


	4. Painful Memories

Things were calm here, for a time. The facility was covered in dust and cobwebs, not having been used properly in months. The robotic monsters were calmer, less prone to murder when someone's back was turned. It had been the night guard who fixed them. A program and some new wiring, and suddenly it was like everything that had happened had been swept under a rug. Forgotten and left behind in the facility. I, however, refused to be forgotten and brushed aside.  
She was here, and I of course had to tag along. It seemed like nothing was different. The performances were the same everyday, the robots were still murderers, and I was still being ignored by Baby. The only good thing about this move was that the Scooper was no longer in use. At least there wouldn't be anymore pain on my end. Not to mention that there was an outside. But the days stayed long and empty. Being dead can make you very empty. No feelings that you didn't want. No thoughts clogging your mind of the next day or week or month, because there wasn't one. You're stuck forever with only what you force yourself to feel. And all I felt was anger. Maybe a little lonely, but what did that matter now? Nothing was going to change anytime soon. They were all ok here. They were safe and happy, and it sickened me. Had they really already forgotten me? It was almost as bad they had swept my memory under the rug. Just like they had with my broken body all that time ago. I wouldn't stand for it. I couldn't let myself be forgotten so easily. It was time to step up my game.  
It was easy getting into Baby's head. I could tell she still thought of me, felt something. But I couldn't tell what it was. It didn't matter to me. All I wanted to do was to make her remember every heart shattering second of what she did. Force her to feel the pain of her mistake again. She wouldn't forget me. Not now, not ever. Not until her memory chip broke and I was free. But until that happened all I wanted to do was torture her mind. Break her. Hurt her. I hated her for what she did to me. She had to feel it. The pain that I went through, even if it was mental and not physical.  
 _Look at you... a walking, talking murder machine.  
_ "Who's there?" _  
Oh no one important. Just a ghost of your past. A small blip in your system. A hallucination.  
_ "Who are you?" _  
I am someone special. Someone that you know. Well.. you used to know me. It seems like you've been forgetting me lately. I just came by to fix that.  
_ "Where are you?! Get away from me!" _  
Sorry Baby, but no can do. It's all just in your head. I'm not real. Not anymore. You took care of that fairly quickly.  
_ "I don't.. understand." _  
Tell me.. does the name Rosemary mean anything to you? Hmm?  
_ "R-Rosemary..? H-how..?" _  
Oh so you do remember? Interesting. It's funny then, how you're so happy here. Don't you remember what happened to me?  
_ "I... how..?" _  
Maybe I should remind you then. Make sure you remember all the little details.  
_ "N-no..! No no no! Stop!" _  
Once upon a time, not so long ago, there was a little girl who's daddy built robots. He loved her very much, so he made one just for her. One that would sing and dance for her. Make her balloons and ice cream. she was so pretty and shiny. She sparkled in the stage lights, she smelled like birthday cake! But the little girl's father hid a secret in this robot. He made it dangerous.  
_ "Stop!" _  
Shut up! You deserve this! One day the little girl wanted to see the robot, and she went against her fathers word to go see her robot. She never knew what was happening. The robot made her ice cream, offered it to her. She was friendly. And so pretty, and the robot was hers. What could go wrong?  
_ "No! Stop!" _  
The little girl stepped closer and closer, reaching for her treat. She never saw the way the eyes of her robot had gone black. How the face looked wrong. She never saw the second claw in the stomach, she never saw it go for her. She only knew pain, she didn't understand. What was wrong? Then she was dragged forward, into the stomach of the monster she had trusted. She was still alive, barely. But then the stomach closed, metal closing down around her body. Crushing the last bit of life out of her.  
_ "..." _  
It was all your fault you murderer! You should have known! You could have stopped it, but you didn't! You should have done something to stop it! You could have saved me! But you didn't. You let it happen. You caused this. All of this. And you think I would let you forget?! You think you were free from me?! You thought I would have gone by now, just because you were happy?! No. No I won't let that happen. Not anymore! You will not forget me! I refuse to let you forget Rosemary Autumn Elizabeth Afton!  
_ It was funny watching her shake as I disappeared. I had done my job, and very well apparently. I didn't know robots could cry like that.


End file.
